Missing you
by Zounds
Summary: Opposite of what happened in the anime, basically. Naruto leaves with Jiraiya and Sasuke is relieved one less person is in his way of gaining strength. But, Naruto leaves something for Sasuke that makes him miss him more than anything!


Author's note: Sasuke hasn't been cursed by Orochimaru and still has a grudge against his brother. Just a clearance for the beginning to the story. This basically is like the opposite of Sasuke leaving, but instead Naruto leaves. Length varies on how I end it.

Warnings: Yaoi, -No mild or harsh language, maybe in later chapters, depending-  
Disclamier: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Thank you and enjoy. -Zounds♥

-------------------------------

"Sasuke…can I ask you something?"

Naruto was about to leave on his journey with Jiraiya and leaving behind everyone and everything in Konoha. Sasuke, however, was somewhat pleased with the news; it would be ONE less person that would be in the way of gathering enough strength to kill his brother.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. Apparently, he was forced to reply with a question. "And what would that be?"

"I'm just wondering but…will you miss me?" Naruto asked with a sincere voice.

Sasuke took a small moment to acknowledge what was just spoken to him. The Uchiha looked to the side and a small blush appeared on his face. As much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it…he would miss the blond. "Y-yeah. Sure."

Naruto stepped forward and this made Sasuke turned his head back forward. The blush went deeper when he felt the blond's lips on his, and the Uchiha's heart throbbed through his chest. They had kissed before, but…why did it feel so good this time?!

Sasuke was about to slip his tongue into the Uzumaki to make it last longer, but Naruto pulled back and looked the other way. "That was just a friend kiss, all right? I'm not gay or anything, I just wanted to see how it felt." He explained quickly.

"Naruto, come on! I don't have all day!" Jiraiya shouted angrily.

"I have to go, Sasuke." Naruto ran towards the white-haired man, and turned around once more. "Bye!" The blond continued over to Jiraiya and they started to walk off. Sasuke stood there watching the two walk off, wanting to kiss him just one more…

Sasuke shot up from his bed with sweat dripping from his forehead. The dream or, 'nightmare' took place in his mind like a video on replay. It's been 2 years since the two has left Konoha and Sasuke's been going out of his mind without his, 'dobe'. Why did the blond have to leave such a breath-taking kiss?! The Uchiha scratched his head and stared outside his window. He never knew that Naruto leaving was going to affect his life _so_ much.

"Sasuke-kun!" A sudden rapping at the door alarmed the Uchiha. He sighed and knew exactly who it was, _especially_ at a time as this. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke didn't bother by changing out of his pajamas; he yawned and walked downstairs to the front door and opened it. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." An opening greeting emitted from the bowing pink-haired girl. Sasuke just rubbed his eyes and yawned again. The Uchiha never fully understood why all the girls were after him, that's why he just ignored them and hoped they went away. Apparently, that's just the charm for wanting him more. Sakura, though, had finally gotten over her crush on him and became more of a friend. Her green eyes looked up at the boy and she gave a small smile.

"Are you still an emotional wreck since Naruto-kun left?" She asked wonderingly. Sasuke turned his head and refused to answer; she already knew the answer to that. Why was she asking, anyhow?

"A-anyway. Kaka-sensei wants to talk to you. He told me to tell you to meet him on the training grounds." Sakura said, turning her back. "Hn. Fine." Sasuke stated quickly.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun." The Haruno girl said, walking off. He shut the door and leaned against it. What could Kakashi want?

-------------------------------

Naruto had about slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it! Why can't we go back to Konoha?!"

Jiraiya sat on the ground, taking small sips of his sake and let out a sigh. "Because I still have one more technique to teach you. And plus, you still haven't mastered the last one I gave you to."

The blond's eyebrow twitched with irritation. "Perverted Hermit…you told me to get a young girl and take her on a date."

"Hai! And I have _yet_ to see a young girl on a date with you." Jiraiya said, continuing to drink his sake. Naruto rolled his eyes and dropped to the ground. "But…I want to see all of my friends. It's been two years, Jiraiya!"

The man finished his cup and set it to the side. "If we leave, then…no more training…" He lingered his words over the blond. Naruto sat there for a few moments and was weighing the advantages and disadvantages.

"Have we…learned enough?" The Uzumaki asked, still trying to make up his mind. "Who knows? You want to go home with your friends instead of becoming the hokage some day." Jiraiya said calmly.

Great. He just played the, 'Hokage' card out. Naruto wanted to see Sasuke and Sakura-chan again, but it just seemed that his training meant more then the people who made him what he is today. It was rude to not drop a visit, but…

Naruto scratched the back of his head, continuing to make a decision. "I don't care…I can train by myself for now on. I want to go home, and see everyone again."

Jiraiya gave a shrug and stood up. "Fine, let's go then."

"R-right now?!" Naurto abruptly stood up. "Do you want to see your friends or not?" He snapped at the blond. The Uzumaki turned his head and rubbed his neck. "I guess so."

"Then, let's go!" The man said, leaving Naruto behind. The Uzumaki was interested more in seeing Sasuke than anyone else, but he couldn't let the perverted man know that.

-------------------------------

Sasuke stepped out of the shower and popped his neck. He acted as if nothing had happened two years; at least, that's what he believes. The Uchiha wiped the remaining moisture on his body and started to put on his casual clothes. The thought of what Kakashi wanted was imprinted in his mind.

When Sasuke was finally done, he left his house and began walking towards the training grounds where they first encountered in battle with the odd sensei. The Uchiha made it and stood there for a few moments looking for him. _Why is he always late? I mean, **he's** the one who told me to come here._ Sasuke furiously thought. A burst of smoke came behind Sasuke, making him jump forward. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Who doesn't come before the person they invited?!" The boy turned around, furious at the older man. "Ah,…well…" Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "You see I was…"

"Save it." Sasuke snapped, waving his hand in front of him. "All right. Since you're like this today, I'll just get up to the point." The gray-haired sensei dug in his pouch for something.

He was intrigued what Kakashi had planned. Kakashi pulled out a scroll and let the ending of it drop downward, revealing itself. "Interested?"

Sasuke suddenly gained a smirk. "Why are you interested in him?"

Kakashi put back the scroll and shrugged. "Naruto needs to pay us a visit, doesn't he?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "It's his life, we shouldn't interfere."

Kakashi laughed at that comment. "If you don't come with me to find him…," he paused to think of something, "…I'll blackmail you."

"Ha! With what?" Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms. The older man cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "Naruto! Please don't leave; I don't want you to!"

Sasuke's expression fell from his face. "Wait, wait. I'm not done." Kakashi said motioning his hand. He cleared his voice once more, and opened his mouth.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! I'LL GO, I'LL GO!!" Sasuke erupted, throwing his hands over the older man. A blush was well seeable on the boy's face, and his eye slightly twitching. His hands fell from the other's face and Kakashi still continued, but whispered. "Naruto, I love you."

His ebony eyes narrowed. "Did you bug my house or something…?" He muttered under his breath.

"Doesn't matter; you're coming with me no matter what you do." Kakashi remarked.

"Fine, but we leave…" He grabbed his sensei's arm and dragged him out of Konoha. "…NOW!"

-------------------------------

The moon had cast a pathway for the two shinobis to reach the hidden leaf village safely. It was well over midnight, and this was getting on Naruto's nerves of how long he wanted to hurry up and see everyone. The two made it past the two gates, and Naruto was filled with happiness.

The white-haired man yawned and scratched his head. "Finally, back home." He stared into the village and towards the Hokage monuments. "Hmm…they've added Tsunade to the mountain."

The blond was anxious to see all his friends and how they've grown, but Sasuke was the top of his list. He jogged in one place, waiting for the consent of his sensei. "Since I've mentioned her, I should go see the gambling-addicted woman. I'll see you around, th..."

Naruto immediately dashed off to Sasuke's house before Jiraiya could finished, leaving a gust of wind that trailed on the white hair. "Stupid love sick kid." He said quietly to himself as he watched the blond run off.

The Uzumaki kept a grin on his face and finally reached the Uchiha's house. It wasn't near any other houses, which was good in Sasuke's case because no one was able to bother him with obsessive pestering. Naruto knew him inside and out. He hesitated before knocking on the door, wondering what he might look like. Naruto's appearance changed as his body grew, and he had to buy new clothes to replace the old, small, tattered ones. The blond swallowed his pride, and raised his hand to the door. Just a small three taps against the door, and it cracked open. The Uzumaki pushed the door open to reveal the house. No light were on; that had made the blunt blond think for a moment.

He stepped inside, and looked around the abandoned house. A sudden thought of intuition came to the mind. _He **has** to be sleeping now!_ Naruto ran upstairs, and into the Uchiha's room. A smirk appeared on the Uzumaki face as he saw the figure under the blankets in the room. "Oh, Sasu-…!" He sprung onto the bed to expose nothing underneath. "…ke?"

-------------------------------

"Yes, that is correct." Tsunade said, signing the paper in front of her and moving it to the side. Jiraiya sat timidly in his seat, loathing the thought that Naruto had dashed off to Sasuke's house with no hesitation.

"Kakashi and Sasuke-kun left yesterday to find you two. But…" She placed another paper to the side. "I'm not really sure why Kakashi went with Sasuke-kun because he is old enough to take care of himself…on another topic; Sasuke surely has changed in the past two years."

Jiraiya stared at Tsunade with interest. "What do you mean?"

"Well…, how to put this…" Tsunade said, setting aside the stack of papers. She folded her fingers in front of her face and silently thought to herself. "He's become more…distant and…mistrusting to other people. I've seen him with other girls, but…not really enjoying their company. Sakura is somewhat of an ally though."

This only had interested the hermit more. Jiraiya remembered when Naruto was still only adjusting to the lack of sociability from others than himself and Jiraiya. All the blond would talk about was Sasuke this and Sasuke that. It quickly had pestered his nerves, but the Uchiha was his best friend…if you **did**look at them that way. Jiraiya tried to keep the blond's thoughts off of Sasuke by teaching him more techniques. The hermit secretly knew that the blond was in love with Sasuke, but he, himself, probably knew it.

"Should we…go find them?" Jiraiya suggested. Tsunade had resumed her paperwork and sighed. "That would save time and certainly energy, but if you know Sasuke-kun well enough, he's probably far away from Konoha that even our best ninjas couldn't even get to."

"Yeah, but…Kakashi is with him." Jiraiya tried to convince her. She eyed the other and tried to keep a stern expression. "I'm sure Kakashi is only encouraging the behavior. He's been the only person who Sasuke could actually talk to without rejecting."

"And for some reason, I've been hearing rumors around the village that Iruka and Kakashi are together." Tsunade said, tipping her chin upwards. Jiraiya instantly gave her an uninterested look. "We don't need gossip, Tsunade."

The woman snapped back to her senses and smiled nervously. "R-right." She tilted forward in her seat to concentrate on the mounds of paperwork. "Truth is; I really don't think anyone can catch that Uchiha."

The white-haired man rolled his eyes. He knew sooner or later that he would have to deal with Naruto's obsessive talking about Sasuke…_again. _He rubbed his face in angry and sighed. "Anything else new?" Trying to stray from the topic to rid of it for a while.

"Hmm…" Tsunade said, resting from her work. She finally pushed the pile of papers off her desk and onto the floor. "Sakura has been my understudy for a while. She's basically my daughter with the way I've been training her." She said, mentally patting herself on the back.

This wasn't the news the hermit was particularly interested in, especially if it involved Tsunade bragging.

-------------------------------

Yoosh! That was fun to write. Only took two days of procrastination

NEXT CHAPTER!!


End file.
